Imaginary Winter
by grettama
Summary: Apa kau Sasuke?" Sekuel dari Imaginary Summer. don't like don't read. no flame.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto for the characters, and John Smith for the idea. He'll always be my best friend in any situations.**

**Summary : "Apa kau Sasuke?" ~ sekuel IMAGINARY SUMMER by Chiba Asuka**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOCness yang amat sangat, AU, yaoi tentunya, gaje, ONESHOT. Nggak suka nggak usah baca, SAIA NGGAK MENERIMA FLAME.**

Wuih, saia nggak nyangka saia akan bikin sekuel dari ini fic. Ini pertama kalinya saia bikin sekuel lho… habisnya saia juga suka banget itu cerita dan nggak terlalu suka endingnya. Temen saia yang namanya John Smith itu emang gitu kalo bikin cerita… ~_~… jadi harap maklum. Tapi cerita kali ini murni saia bikin sendiri walaupun si John Smith itu tetep saia cantumin di disclaimer… soalnya dasar ceritanya kan tetep dari dia…

**_Chiba Asuka's Present_**

**_Imaginary Winter_**

**_Sekuel of Imaginary Summer_**

**-**

**-**

**-**

[Aluto : Haribote Tsumiki]

Januari 1952, di sebuah kota di pesisir Honshu, Jepang.

Salju turun perlahan, jatuh ke pangkuan seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang sedang duduk di bangku taman yang permukaannya berlapis es. Pemuda itu merapatkan jaketnya ketika angin dingin berhembus. Di sebelah pemuda itu, tergeletak sebuah ransel yang tampak padat berisi. Semua orang yang melihatnya pasti akan berpikir kalau dia adalah seorang _backpacker_. Dan itu memang benar. Pemuda tampan yang mata onyx-nya tampak sangat sendu itu baru saja mencapai kota ini dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di taman kota yang lengang.

Begitu mencapai kota yang terletak di sebelah utara Pulau Honshu itu, yang ada dalam pikiran sang pemuda adalah, kota ini seperti kota mati. Walaupun pemandangan di kota ini sangat indah, penuh dengan butiran-butiran salju yang senantiasa berjatuhan, tapi hampir tidak ada orang di kota ini. Pemuda itu hanya melihat segelintir orang yang baru saja pulang berbelanja, atau sekadar mengajak anjing mereka jalan-jalan sore. Toko-toko yang buka pun sepi pengunjung. Tapi pemuda itu tidak terlalu peduli. Ada sesuatu pada kota ini yang membuatnya merasa nyaman dan betah. Kota ini terasa nyaris seperti rumah, yang sudah lama tidak dimilikinya.

Seperti sekarang, yang ada di taman hanya dia. Duduk bersandar dengan ransel penuh barang di sebelahnya.

Tapi tunggu, tiba-tiba saja mata sang pemuda terpaku pada sesosok orang lain yang berdiri di bawah pohon cemara besar, memunggunginya, berjarak beberapa puluh meter darinya. Sosok yang dilihatnya adalah seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah dalam balutan jaket oranye terang, kontras dengan hamparan salju di sekelilingnya yang sama sekali tidak memiliki warna kecuali putih bersih. Entah kenapa sang pemuda pucat tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok berambut pirang itu. _Malaikat_, hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya. Rupanya sang objek menyadari kalau sedari tadi ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikannya, karena pemuda pirang itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadapi orang yang terus memandangnya.

Mata biru safir bertemu dengan mata onyx selama beberapa saat.

Kemudian bibir pemuda pirang itu membuka, mengucapkan, "Apa kau… Sasuke?"

"Eh?" Pemuda pucat itu sedikit terperanjat dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang didapatnya. "Aku bukan Sasuke."

"Kalau begitu siapa kau?" tanya lawan bicaranya lagi, seakan tidak puas dengan jawaban yang ia dapatkan.

"Aku Sai."

"Sai?"

Sai mengangguk, ia mulai berpikir kalau pemuda pirang itu mempunyai kelainan jiwa. Tapi pada saat yang bersamaan, Sai bisa merasakan sorot kehilangan yang amat sangat dari sepasang mata biru safirnya, menodai keindahannya.

"Sai," pemuda itu berkata lagi. "Dimana Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Sai mulai merasa jengkel. Memangnya dia mengenal entah siapa Sasuke ini??

Pemuda itu tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sai yang agak ketus. "Maaf sudah menganggu waktumu. Aku pergi dulu," katanya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya dan hendak berlalu pergi.

Sesuatu menghantam otak Sai secara tiba-tiba begitu melihat senyum itu. "Tunggu," katanya cepat-cepat. "Siapa namamu?"

Pemuda itu berbalik, senyum manisnya masih menghiasi wajahnya. "Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto."

Sai menyadari, sosok pemuda manis itu telah menghipnotisnya.

-

-

-

Begitu Sai kembali ke dunia nyata, dia telah berada di depan pintu masuk sebuah apartemen yang lumayan bagus. "Sabaku Mansion". Entah kenapa dia berada di sana. Padahal dia sama sekali tidak ingin menetap di suatu tempat, apalagi kota tidak jelas ini. Hal itulah yang membuatnya berdiri terpaku di depan pintu masuk apartemen itu.

"Ah, ada tamu!" seru seorang wanita yang kira-kira lebih tua dua atau tiga tahun darinya. Rambut pirangnya yang dikuncir empat di belakang kepalanya membuatnya kelihatan sangat enerjik.

"Eh…" Sai yang sama sekali belum tahu mau menetap atau tidak hanya bisa mengucapkan satu kata itu.

Dengan senyum lebar ala sales-sales yang bagi Sai nyaris tampak menakutkan, wanita itu menarik tangan kanannya dan menyeretnya memasuki apartemen. Sai tidak bisa melawan. Wanita itu baru melepaskannya begitu mereka mencapai meja resepsionis. Pemaksaan.

"Kamar yang kosong nomor 23. Kau bisa pakai yang itu. Keadaannya masih bagus. Jangan khawatir. Uang sewanya…"

"T-Tunggu," potong Sai, membuat wanita itu mendongak ke arahnya dengan tatapan tajam yang bisa membuat kepalanya terpisah dari tubuhnya dalam hitungan detik. "A-aku…" Sai yang semula hendak menolak tawaran menyewa apartemen langsung bimbang di bawah tatapan membunuh itu. "A-aku belum tahu siapa nama Anda…" dalam hati, Sai meratapi kepengecutannya itu.

Wanita itu tertawa pelan. "Aku Temari. Salam kenal. Dan Anda?"

"Sai."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sai sudah berbaring telentang di tempat tidur berseprai putih sambil menghela napas pelan. Mata onyx-nya mengikuti turunnya butiran-butiran salju di luar jendela. _Sebenarnya siapa itu Sasuke?_ Pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba melintas dalam kepalanya itu membuatnya teringat akan percakapannya dengan Temari beberapa saat yang lalu.

--flashback--

"Kau bilang tadi namamu Sai?" tanya Temari sambil menyerahkan kunci kamar dengan gantungan dari kayu yang berukirkan nomor 23.

"Hn," jawab Sai.

Tangan kanan Temari melayang ke dagunya. Ia menelengkan kepalanya dan mengamati Sai dengan seksama. Membuat Sai merasa jengah sendiri. "Apa kau mengenal seseorang yang bernama Sasuke?" tanya Temari lagi.

"Eh? Tidak…" sekarang giliran Sai yang mengamati Temari. Sudah dua orang yang menanyakan seseorang yang bernama Sasuke ini padanya.

"Oh," gumam Temari. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Selamat menikmati harimu!" Temari menepuk pelan bahu kanannya dan berlalu pergi.

--end of flashback--

Sai menghela napas pelan ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk. Dengan enggan, ia turun dari tempat tidurnya yang empuk dan membuka pintunya, Temari ada di luar, menyodorkan keranjang cucian kosong padanya. "Ini untuk pakaian kotormu. Serahkan besok pagi-pagi di binatu di lantai dasar."

Sai menerimanya dan menggumamkan ucapan terimakasihnya. "Terimakasih, Temari-san."

"Ah, jangan dipikirkan. Aku kan yang mengelola apartemen ini. Sudah seharusnya aku bersikap baik pada tamu," komentarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sai dengan kekuatan yang tidak biasa.

Sai mengelus-elus bahunya dan meringis kesakitan. Wanita bertenaga kuda.

"Eh, Sai," kata Temari, mendadak serius. "Kau benar-benar yakin kau tidak mengenal Sasuke?"

Sai mengernyit. _Siapa sih Sasuke ini??_ "Tidak… memangnya kenapa? Sudah dua orang menanyakan tentang seseorang yang bernama Sasuke itu padaku hari ini."

"Oh ya?" Temari tampak tertarik. "Hm…" ia mengelus-elus dagunya dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya. "Soalnya kau benar-benar mirip Sasuke sih… jadi kupikir kau pasti ada hubungan darah dengannya…"

"Aku? Mirip Sasuke? Memangnya siapa dia?" Sai menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kusen pintu dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, bersiap mendengar apapun jawaban pengurus apartemennya itu.

Temari mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuatnya tampak kelihatan lebih tua sepuluh tahun. Sai harus menahan tawanya, tak ingin Temari tersinggung. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin didamprat orang yang memberinya tenpat tinggal, walaupun dengan paksa.

"Sasuke itu… dia pernah tinggal di kamar ini dua tahun yang lalu. Kemudian dia pergi begitu saja. Tampangnya benar-benar mirip denganmu. Hanya model rambutnya saja yang sedikit berbeda. Dia pemuda yang menyenangkan. Sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri. Aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya sejak kepergiannya dua tahun yang lalu itu."

"Kemana dia pergi?" Sai juga mulai tertarik dengan Sasuke.

Temari mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Dia bilang mau pulang ke rumah keluarganya. Tapi aku tak tahu dimana."

Sai terdiam. Mata onyx-nya tertuju pada tatami di bawahnya. "Apa hubungan Sasuke dengan Naruto?"

"Eh?" Temari agak sedikit terperanjat. "Naruto? Mereka tidak saling kenal kurasa. Naruto datang ke kota ini tepat setelah Sasuke pergi. Lagipula Naruto tak pernah bergaul dengan orang-orang di kota ini. Dia anak yang penyendiri. Padahal kurasa anaknya cukup menyenangkan… darimana kau kenal dia?"

"Kami bertemu di taman sore ini…" jawab Sai, mengenang pertemuan pertamanya dengan pemuda manis itu. Ia tak bisa melupakan senyum yang terkembang dengan begitu indah di wajahnya…

Temari tersenyum jahil melihat ekspresi Sai. "Bertemu di taman? Aku bisa melihat musim semi telah datang lebih awal di hatimu, Sai…" katanya sambil tertawa geli, dan mulai menepuk bahu Sai lagi. "Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari mata Temari-sama. Bwahahaha!"

"E-eh… i-itu…" Sai mendadak jadi salah tingkah. "Dia cowok, Temari-san…"

Mendadak, Temari memegang kedua bahu Sai dengan ekspresi serius. "Dengar, Sai. Terkadang cinta tidak mengenal perbedaan gender."

Tiba-tiba, Temari melepaskan kedua tangannya dari bahu Sai dan memandang ke sebuah titik di belakang bahu Sai dengan tatapan kosong dan agak bingung.

"Ada apa, Temari-san?" tanya Sai, agak panik.

Temari menggeleng perlahan. "Ti-tidak… aku hanya merasa pernah mengatakan hal itu pada Sasuke sebelumnya… tapi… aku tak bisa ingat kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu. Masa dia mencintai sesama jenis juga?" kata-kata berikutnya yang terlontar dari mulut Temari lebih ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri, sembari ia berjalan di koridor dan turun ke lantai dasar.

Ada yang aneh terjadi di sini.

-

-

-

"Ada bar yang bagus tidak di sini?" tanya Sai sembari melahap sarapan yang diantarkan oleh Temari ke kamarnya.

"Yang paling terkenal sih _Birdcage_. Jiraiya-san yang mengelolanya orangnya baik. Kau harus mampir ke sana kapan-kapan. Dulu Sasuke juga sering ke sana." Temari tersenyum kecil dan memunguti sampah yang berserakan di kamar Sai. Walaupun baru semalam, Sai yang hobi melukis sudah membuat beberapa sketsa yang tentunya gagal dan membuat kamarnya penuh oleh sobekan-sobekan kertas gambar.

Sai mengernyit. Ia mulai agak tidak menyukai situasi di mana Temari selalu menyangkut pautkan Sasuke tiap kali dia bicara dengannya, tapi ia tidak memberikan komentar. "Err… Temari-san, kalau boleh tahu, dimana Naruto tinggal?" akhirnya dia menanyakannya juga.

Temari menoleh ke arahnya dengan cepat dan tersenyum senang. "Setahuku dia tinggal sendiri di dekat bukit kecil di sisi barat kota ini."

"Terimakasih," tanggap Sai sopan.

Setelah sarapan, ia langsung keluar dari "Sabaku Mansion", berniat mampir sebentar ke _Birdcage_. Dia ingin mencari tahu siapa itu Sasuke. Kalau orang-orang bilang ada seseorang yang sangat mirip denganmu, kau pasti ingin mencari tahu siapa dia kan?

Setelah pencarian yang agak panjang dan berjalan tersaruk-saruk di tengah salju, akhirnya Sai menemukan bar itu. Sai memasukinya dan mendapati di dalamnya nyaris kosong. Hanya ada tiga orang di dalam sementara seorang pria yang sepertinya berusia setengah abad lebih dengan rambut putih panjang dan badan yang masih berotot berdiri di belakang meja bar, mengelap gelas-gelas yang ada di situ.

"Selamat datang," sapa pria tua itu dengan ramah ketika Sai mendudukkan diri di kursi bundar tinggi di depan si pria tua. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Eh… aku hanya ingin mampir…" jawab Sai canggung. "Kecuali Anda punya sesuatu yang menarik untuk ditawarkan." _Apa-apaan kau, Sai? Memangnya dia bandar narkoba?_ Rutuk Sai dalam hati.

Pria tua itu terkekeh. "Kau pendatang baru di kota ini ya? Kau bisa memanggilku Jiraiya, Nak. Dan aku memang punya sesuatu yang menarik untuk ditawarkan." Jiraiya mencampurkan beberapa minuman dari botol-botol yang berderet rapi di belakangnya dengan gerakan yang bisa membuat Sai terkagum-kagum. Setelah beberapa detik, Jiraiya menyodorkan segelas minuman berwarna keemasan kepada Sai. "_Icarus_, dengan sayap yang tak akan meleleh," kata Jiraiya. "Siapa namamu, Nak?"

Sai mengambil gelas yang disodorkan Jiraiya. "Aku Sai," jawabnya dan meneguk minuman itu. Begitu minuman itu mencapai tenggorokannya, Sai merasakan perasaan menenangkan di dasar perutnya. "Tuan Jiraiya, apa Anda tahu sesuatu mengenai seseorang bernama Sasuke?"

Jiraiya terhenti dari kegiatannya mengelap gelas-gelas dan menatap Sai dengan tatapan yang tak terdefinisi. "Dia pernah tinggal di kota ini."

Entah kenapa Sai merasa kalau Jiraiya tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut. Kata-katanya barusan terdengar seakan ia tahu semuanya yang ada dalam pikiran Sai. Hal itu membuat Sai sedikit kikuk, ia tak berani menatap mata Jiraiya. "Apa hubungan antara Sasuke dan Naruto?" tanya Sai tanpa basa-basi.

Jiraiya tersenyum. "Kau tahu kisah tentang Icarus?" ia balik bertanya. Walaupun heran, tidak mengerti apa hubungan antara Sasuke, Naruto dan Icarus, Sai mengangguk. "Cerita tentang seorang bernama Icarus yang memiliki sayap lilin, dan ia terbang terlalu dekat dengan matahari sehingga sayapnya meleleh dan ia terjatuh ke laut kan?"

Jiraiya mengangguk puas. "Benar. Dan aku menyarankan padamu, hal yang seharusnya kusarankan pada pemuda bermata onyx lain dua tahun yang lalu, jangan terlalu dekat dengan matahari, Nak. Ia memang indah, tapi ia juga bisa membuat sayap rapuhmu meleleh dan akhirnya kau terhempas ke laut." Ia mengakhiri ceramahnya dengan satu tatapan tajam ke arah Sai.

Sai balas menatap mata tua itu, mencoba menangkap maksud perkataan Jiraiya. Tapi percuma, ia sama sekali tidak paham. Apa yang berbahaya dari seorang Naruto? Kecuali mungkin Naruto bisa membuat Sai terpesona. "Aku…"

"Sudahlah, Nak. Kau masih harus memberikan sesuatu untuk _kekasihmu_ itu kan?" Jiraiya terkekeh, membuat wajah Sai merah padam. "Jangan sampai terlambat. Datang temui aku lagi kapan-kapan."

Sai tersenyum salah tingkah pada Jiraiya, membayar minumannya dan langsung keluar dari _Birdcage_.

Di luar, salju sudah berhenti turun. Tapi suhu masih sangat dingin, membuat Sai agak sedikit menggigil. Berbeda sekali dengan _Birdcage_ yang hangat walaupun tidak memiliki pemanas ruangan. Sai memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya dan mulai berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang sedikit licin, mencari bukit yang dimaksud oleh Temari.

Sai sama sekali tidak bisa mengusir bayang-bayang Naruto dari otaknya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu kemarin. Dan dia yakin akan apa yang dia rasakan. Dia harus bertemu Naruto hari ini, untuk memastikannya.

Hanya ada satu bukit di sebelah barat kota. Dan Sai langsung menemukan rumah itu. Dan betapa bahagianya ia ketika melihat Naruto ada di depan rumahnya, bersandar pada pagar samping yang dicat putih. Naruto menoleh ketika Sai berjalan mendekat. Begitu mereke bertemu pandang, jantung Sai berdegup kencang.

"Ah, Sai-san. Selamat siang," sapa Naruto ramah sambil membungkuk memberi hormat.

_Dia masih mengingatku. _"Eh… Selamat siang, Naruto-san." Sai balas membungkuk.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Sai-san," kata Naruto, sambil tersenyum lebar. Senyum itu… wajah Sai sampai merah padam. "Kau kenapa, Sai-san? Kau demam? Kenapa wajahmu merah?"

"I-itu… a-aku…." Sai cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan polos dan ingin tahu Naruto dengan salah tingkah. "A-aku baik-baik saja…"

"Tapi wajahmu masih merah…" dengan tiba-tiba, Naruto mengulurkan telapak tangannya ke arah Sai dan menyentuh dahi Sai, membuat Sai terbelalak kaget, dan wajahnya semakin merah.

Sai langsung mundur menjauh. "Aku tidak apa-apa!" katanya cepat. Jantungnya semakin memburu.

"Kalau kau bilang begitu," kata Naruto, tersenyum geli melihat tingkah laku pemuda tampan di depannya, yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang… seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya, ingatan samar-samar ini membuat perasaannya bergejolak aneh, tapi ia tidak bisa mengingat siapa orang itu. Yang diingatnya hanya satu nama, Sasuke. Naruto menggelengkan kepala, mengusir ingatan tentang Sasuke. Ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa itu Sasuke. Dan mungkin ia tidak akan pernah menemukannya. "Jadi, Sai-san, apa yang membuatmu datang ke bukit terpencil begini?"

Sai menggaruk puncak kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Aku mau memberikan sesuatu padamu."

Naruto memandang Sai ingin tahu. "Apa itu?"

Sai merogoh ke dalam saku dalam jaketnya dan menarik keluar amplop coklat besar yang masih tersegel rapi. "Aku membuatnya semalam. Kuharap kau mau menerimanya," katanya sambil menyerahkan amplop coklat itu.

Naruto menerimanya. "Boleh kubuka?"

Sai mengangguk, tegang.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika jemarinya mulai beraksi membuka amplop itu. Manis sekali. Sai tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke hal lain selain ke sosok malaikat di hadapannya. Ketika jemari kecoklatannya menarik keluar selembar kertas dari dalam amplop, Sai bisa melihat mata birunya berbinar-binar, indah sekali. "Wow… ini indah sekali, Sai-san…"

_Ya, benar, sangat indah._

Naruto memandangi kertas itu. Kertas yang bergambar potret dirinya. Sai menghabiskan waktu semalam suntuk untuk membuatnya sesuai dengan detail ingatannya. Walaupun banyak sketsa gagalnya yang tadi pagi dibersihkan Temari. Wajah Naruto selalu muncul ketika Sai memejamkan mata, jadi, daripada itu membuatnya gila, Sai memutuskan untuk menggambarnya saja.

"Kau suka?" tanya Sai.

Naruto mengangguk bersemangat. "Terimakasih, Sai-san. Aku pasti akan menyimpannya."

-

-

-

Beberapa hari setelah itu, Sai mulai merasa betah tinggal di kota ini. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak pernah menetap di satu kota lebih dari tiga hari. Tapi sekarang sudah berlangsung selama seminggu.

"Jadi, kenapa kau berkelana, Sai-kun?" tanya Naruto ketika ia dan Sai sedang berjalan berdua di bukit kecil di belakang rumah Naruto. Akhir-akhir ini, bukit berselimut salju itu menjadi tempat favorit mereka berdua.

"Hm… karena aku ingin melihat dunia lebih banyak. Dan berkelana itu menarik. Membuatku merasa bebas dan tidak terikat."

Naruto menatap wajah Sai lekat-lekat. "Kenapa?" tanya Sai gugup.

Naruto tersenyum, manis sekali. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala pirangnya dan menatap langit yang sebiru matanya. "Kau orang yang menarik, Sai-kun," ucapnya.

Sai tersenyum melihat reaksi cowok di sebelahnya itu. Ia menahan keinginan kuat untuk mengelus kepala Naruto dan mengalihkannya dengan menyibak poninya sendiri.

"Umm… Naruto… boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba. Dengan senyum masih menghiasi wajahnya, Naruto mengiyakan. "Tentu saja, Sai-kun."

"Di hari pertama kita bertemu…" Sai merasakan senyum mulai memudar dari wajah orang yang sangat disukainya itu, tapi Sai tetap melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kau menanyakan sesuatu tentang seseorang yang bernama Sasuke… siapa dia?"

Naruto memandang Sai dengan mata birunya. Keceriaan yang dilihat Sai selama beberapa hari terakhir ini sirna begitu saja, kembali digantikan oleh sorot kehilangan seperti yang dilihatnya seminggu lalu. Sai merasa bersalah, tapi ia juga membutuhkan jawaban. Jiraiya sama sekali tidak membantu. Walaupun ia sudah bolak-balik ke _Birdcage_ selama seminggu ini, pria tua yang ternyata veteran perang itu hanya tersenyum dan menyuruhnya menjauhi Naruto. Tapi apa gunanya? Sai malah semakin dekat dengan cowok memesona itu. Sai juga mencoba mengorek informasi dari Temari yang sekarang sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri. Tapi Temari tampaknya melupakan sesuatu yang penting tentang Sasuke. Dia bilang Sasuke pergi setelah kematian seorang janda bernama Kushina. Tapi siapa lagi itu Kushina? Apa hubungannya antara Sasuke dan Naruto? Akhirnya Sai memutuskan untuk bertanya sendiri kepada Naruto.

Naruto terdiam selama beberapa saat. Ekspresinya mengeras. Sai belum pernah melihat Naruto berwajah seserius ini. Selama ini ia selalu tersenyum, dan perubahan ekspresi yang begitu drastis ini agak mengejutkannya. Apa ia salah bicara? Bagaimana kalau ia malah melukai hati cowok itu?

"Sai-kun…" akhirnya Naruto membuka mulut. "Aku… aku harus menemukan Sasuke…" wajah manisnya langsung tampak galau.

Sai mengernyit. "Iya… tapi kenapa? Siapa dia?"

Naruto menatap mata onyx di hadapannya. "Sai-kun… aku ini… khayalan…"

-[Kanon backsong : Promise]

Sai merasa kakinya langsung lemas. "A-aku tidak mengerti, Naruto… apa maksudmu?"

Naruto berbalik dan membelakangi Sai. "Aku ini hanyalah khayalan yang diciptakan oeh seseorang untuk memenuhi 'hasrat'-nya. Aku bukan manusia, Sai-kun."

Sai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia menatap nanar sosok di hadapannya. Sosok yang baginya sudah bagaikan malaikat yang mengikatnya di tanah ini. Ikatan yang disukainya.

"Dan Sasuke-lah yang menciptakanku. Itu sebabnya mengapa aku harus menemukannya."

"Kalau begitu dimana Sasuke?" tanya Sai akhirnya, setelah ia menemukan kembali suaranya.

Naruto menggeleng dan tersenyum getir. "Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya lirih. "Apa aku tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan oleh Sasuke, Sai? Jadi dia meninggalkanku?" tanya Naruto, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Pemandangan ini membuat perut Sai serasa ditusuk-tusuk. Ia tidak peduli kalau Naruto bukan manusia. Tapi kalau Naruto sampai menangis…

"Kau lebih dari apa yang bisa diharapkan oleh si Sasuke itu, Naruto. Kau lebih dari itu." Sai meraih kedua bahu cowok itu, dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut, mencoba membuatnya lebih tenang. Tapi perlakuannya malah membuat air mata menetes jatuh dari kedua mata birunya.

"Tapi kenapa dia meninggalkanku, Sai? Kenapa?" isaknya.

Bahkan Sai tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Satu-satunya alasan dia meninggalkanku hanya karena aku tidak sesuai dengan harapannya… aku tidak berguna, Sai… aku tidak berguna… aku hanya beban bagi Sasuke…" air mata yang mengalir semakin deras. Tubuh Naruto mulai berguncang tak keruan, tenggelam dalam isak tangisnya sendiri.

Sai membeku. Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menghentikan tangisan malaikatnya. "Naruto… aku… aku akan membantumu mencari Sasuke."

Kata-kata itu membuat Naruto mendongak. "Sai…"

Sai mengagguk mantap. "Aku akan membantumu menemukan penciptamu. Tapi kumohon, jangan menangis lagi. Kau mau berjanji padaku?" Sai mengelus pipi kecoklatan Naruto dan menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di sana.

Segera, tangisan Naruto digantikan oleh senyumnya yang biasa, tapi selalu tampak lebih indah di mata Sai. "Aku janji, Sai-kun. Terimakasih."

-

-

-

[Aluto : Haribote Tsumiki]

"Tapi bagaimana aku harus menemukan Sasuke tolol itu? Darimana aku harus mulai mencari, Jiraiya-san?" tanya Sai frustasi setelah menegak _Icarus_ kelimanya. Setelah tahu kebenaran mengenai siapa Naruto sebenarnya, Sai langsung menemui Jiraiya di _Birdcage_, menumpahkan semua uneg-unegnya. Di luar dugaan, Jiraiya sudah mengetahui semuanya. Ia tahu apa sebenarnya Naruto itu. Itu sebabnya ia menyuruh Sai menjauhi Naruto, tapi sekarang sudah terlambat.

"Bahkan mungkin Sasuke itu sudah melupakan Naruto… kenapa sih dia meninggalkan Naruto segala?" Sai menegak _Icarus_-nya lagi, tidak memedulikan tatapan-tatapan mencela dari para pelanggan lainnya karena seruan-seruan penuh emosinya. Jiraiya memberikan tatapan 'harap maklum' pada pengunjung lain, membuat mereka paham.

"Dan apa itu sebenarnya 'khayalan' yang dimaksud Naruto?" tanya Sai, akhirnya mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"Kau sudah dengar dari Naruto. 'Khayalan' adalah 'hasrat' yang terealisasi oleh 'katalis'," Jiraiya menjelaskan.

"Kumohon bicara dengan bahasa manusia, Jiraiya-san," protes Sai jengkel. Dia sudah terlalu marah untuk menerima penjelasan yang rumit-rumit. Padahal dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya kesal.

Jiraiya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku pemuda di hadapannya itu. "Jadi, kalau kau mempunyai keinginan yang sangat besar, yang disebut 'hasrat', kau bisa menciptakan 'khayalan' yang sesuai dengan 'hasrat'mu itu. Dan kau adalah 'katalis' atau bisa juga disebut pencipta dalam proses ini. Semisal, dalam kasus Sasuke, Sasuke sangat menginginkan Naruto hidup, jadi dia hidup. Sasuke adalah 'katalis' bagi Naruto. Penghubung antara dunia khayalan dan dunia nyata."

"Kenapa itu bisa terjadi? Aku sudah lama berkelana, tapi baru sekarang aku melihat hal seperti ini…"

"Itu karena kekuatan magis di tanah ini begitu besar sehingga tidak jelas batas antara dunia khayalan dan dunia nyata. Banyak orang yang putus asa datang ke kota ini untuk merealisasikan 'khayalan' mereka."

"Jadi kau kenal Sasuke?"

Jiraiya mengangguk. "Sekarang pertanyaannya adalah, apa kau yakin ingin menemukan Sasuke, Sai?"

Sai tahu ia tak akan pernah bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

-

-

-

_Apa yang akan kulakukan kalau aku sudah mempertemukan Sasuke dengan Naruto? Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka berdua selaku 'katalis' dan 'khayalan'-nya? Bagaimana perasaanku ketika hari itu datang? Akankan Naruto tetap memandangku dengan cara yang sama seperti sekarang? Atau dia akan melupakanku dan hidup bersama katalisnya?_

_Apa aku benar-benar ingin membantu Naruto menemukan Sasuke?_

_Bisakah aku pergi begitu saja dari kota ini kalau memang ternyata Naruto lebih memilih Sasuke?_

_Apa aku bisa merelakan Naruto?_

_Entahlah. Tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu. Aku tak mengerti. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku tidak yakin. Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak akan merelakannya._

-

-

-

Icarus sudah terlalu dekat dengan matahari.

-

Seminggu sudah berlalu lagi dengan cepat. Sai belum mendapat kemajuan dalam mencari Sasuke. Ia bisa berada di mana saja di seluruh Jepang, dan Sai sama sekali belum pergi dari kota itu untuk mulai mencari. Yang dilakukannya hanya mengantar Naruto berkeliling kota, menanyakan pada orang-orang, apakah mereka tahu dimana Sasuke berada. Tentu saja tak akan ada orang yang tahu.

Sai sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia benci pada dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan dirinya dimakan keegoisannya. Sai tidak tahan, harus melihat senyum Naruto yang dipaksakan setiap kali tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Sasuke. Tapi ia benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Akhirnya, ketika matahari sudah nyaris tenggelam, Naruto mengajak Sai menyudahi pencarian hari ini. "Kau pasti lelah, Sai-kun. Lebih baik kau pulang dan beristirahat. Masih banyak waktu," kata Naruto ceria, ketika Sai telah mengantarnya sampai di depan pagar rumahnya. Sai membalas keceriaan palsu itu dengan senyum yang juga dipaksakan. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin mengecewakan Naruto. "Terimakasih banyak untuk bantuannya hari ini, Sai-kun."

Sai menggeleng. "Sesama teman harus saling membantu."

Naruto tersenyum, tulus kali ini. "Kau memang orang yang baik, Sai."

Sai tak bisa berkata-kata. Mereka hanya saling pandang selama beberapa detik ketika akhirnya Sai bicara, "Naruto…sebegitu berharganyakah Sasuke bagimu?"

Senyum Naruto lenyap, dia menunduk menatap gundukan salju di kakinya.

"Naruto?" panggil Sai lagi. "Kalau memang dia tidak begitu berharga bagimu… tidak bisakah orang lain yang menggantikannya?"

Naruto mendongak lagi, terperangah menatap Sai. "Sai-kun…"

Sai tetap memandang mata biru cerah itu. "Jadi, seberapa berharganya Sasuke bagimu?"

Naruto terdiam, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata onyx yang sudah sejak lama ini selalu memberinya kenyamanan tersendiri, membuatnya merasa aman dan tidak sendiri lagi. "Aku… aku tidak tahu…" Naruto memandang mata onyx itu lagi. "Tapi aku harus menemukannya, Sai."

Sai menatap Naruto tidak percaya. "Sasuke, siapa itu Sasuke, Naruto? Kau bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa dia! Kau bahkan tidak tahu seberapa berharganya dia bagimu! Kau hanya menganggapnya sebagai katalis kan?" Sai kehilangan kendali. Ia mulai membentak Naruto.

"Sai…"

"Aku bahkan ragu orang itu masih mengingatmu! Lupakan dia, Naruto!"

Naruto menggeleng, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. "Aku tidak bisa, Sai… aku harus menemukannya… dia yang menciptakanku… tanpa dia, aku tidak bisa hidup…"

"Tapi kenyataannya dia sudah melupakanmu! Dia tidak kembali padamu, Naruto! Dia meninggalkanmu!"

"Kumohon… hentikan, Sai… hentikan…" air mata berjatuhan dari mata birunya.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti, Naruto. Apa gunanya mencari sosok yang tidak mengingatmu lagi? Dia hanya masa lalumu!"

Tangisan Naruto semakin keras. "A-aku… harus menemukannya, Sai…aku harus…"

Sai mengerang frustasi. Ia menggenggam kedua bahu Naruto. "Yang kau ingat dari dia hanya namanya kan? Kenapa kau bersikeras menemukannya?"

"Dia… dia…"

"Kalau misalnya dia masih mengingatmu, dia punya waktu selama dua tahun ini untuk kembali ke sini dan menemuimu, bersamamu lagi. Tapi dia tidak kembali kan? Hanya ada aku di sini, Naruto. Hanya aku."

Naruto terisak pelan. "Tapi kau bukan Sasuke, Sai… kau bukan katalisku…"

"Tidak bisakah aku menggantikannya menjadi katalismu? Tidak bisakah aku menggantikan posisinya?"

Naruto berusaha menghentikan air matanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggeleng. "Maaf, Sai…"

Udara terasa menekan di sekeliling Sai sekarang. "Kenapa…"

"Karena aku tahu satu hal, Sai… aku tahu kalau aku mencintai Sasuke…"

Pertahanan Sai runtuh. Ia membiarkan kedua tangannya terkulai lemas, jatuh dari bahu Naruto. Kepalanya tertunduk.

"Maafkan aku, Sai. Memang tidak ada memori tentang Sasuke dalam ingatanku. Tapi dirinya masih ada di hatiku. Walaupun aku tidak tahu seperti apa sosoknya, tapi aku bisa merasakan kerinduan yang amat sangat setiap kali mengingat namanya. Dan aku tahu aku mencintainya, Sai. Maafkan aku…"

Ia mendongak memandang Naruto dan tersenyum. "Kalau benar begitu… aku akan menemukannya untukmu…"

Naruto terbelalak. "Sai…"

"Jangan menangis lagi. Dia akan datang untukmu." Sai mengelus kepala Naruto dengan lembut. "Maaf sudah membuatmu menangis. Selamat malam." Sai membungkuk memberi hormat dan langsung pergi ke apartemennya, tidak menoleh ke belakang lagi.

-

-

-

Sayap Icarus meleleh. Dia terhempas ke lautan.

-

-

-

"Eh? Mau kemana kau?" tanya Temari ketika wanita enerjik itu membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihatnya sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya yang sedikit.

Sai mendongak memandang pengurus apartemen yang sudah dianggapnya seperti kakaknya sendiri itu. "Aku kan pengelana. Jadi tidak bisa menetap di satu kota lama-lama."

"Tapi kau baru di sini selama dua minggu! Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, Sai…"

Sai tertawa, tawa pahit yang membuat luka hatinya makin menganga. "Aku harus pergi malam ini juga. Terimakasih atas bantuannya selama ini, Temari-san." Sai menggendong ranselnya, menyerahkan amplop coklat besar dan amplop putih sedang ke arah Temari. "Yang di amplop putih itu uang sewanya. Yang di amplop coklat besar itu kenang-kenangan untuk Temari-san."

Masih memandang Sai dengan tatapan tak rela, Temari merobek pinggiran amplop coklat besar itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Sketsa wajahnya yang sedang tertawa lepas. Indah sekali. "Sai…"

"Selamat tinggal, Temari-san."

-

-

-

Sai berdiri di depan pagar rumah yang sangat familiar itu. Rumah Naruto. Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu depannya terbuka dan Naruto keluar, keheranan menatap ransel yang dibawa Sai. "Sai-kun, kau…"

"Aku bilang aku akan menemukannya untukmu, Naruto. Aku akan kembali ketika aku sudah menemukannya. Jadi, tunggu aku."

"Tapi, Sai…"

Sai menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir mungil itu. "Kau lebih membutuhkan Sasuke daripada aku."

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sai yang masih menempel di bibirnya. "Terimakasih, Sai-kun. Aku pasti akan menunggumu."

Sai tersenyum. Ia membungkuk sedikit dan mengecup kening Naruto. Ia bisa merasakan Naruto memejamkan matanya. "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu satu hal," bisik Sai, tanpa melepaskan bibirnya dari kening Naruto. "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

Air mata meleleh lagi di pipi Naruto, tapi ia langsung menghapusnya. "Aku tahu."

Sai menegakkan diri lagi, memandang wajah malaikat di hadapannya. Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia membalikkan badannya, menuruni bukit bersalju itu, tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

-

-

-

Musim dingin ini terasa bagai khayalan. Begitu indah, namun sangat menyakitkan…

_Farewell, Naruto…_

-

-

-

**_The End_**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_

Jangan bunuh saia! Jangan bunuh saia! Saia tahu endingnya nggak beudt, tapi saia lagi suka bikin ending yang menyakiti hati semua orang kayak gini… hehehe… jadi maafkan saia ya… nanti kalo mood saia bagus, saia bakal bikin trikuel-nya… tapi itu pun kalo mood saia bagus!^_^.

Kenapa saia nyinggung-nyinggung Icarus di fic ini? Itu karena saia lagi tergila-gila sama lagunya ALESANA yang judulnya Icarus itu. Member ffn ada yang suka ALESANA juga nggak? Saia suka beudt ama tuh band! Keren beudt soalnya….

Jyah, udah lama nggak aktif di ffn nui. Kompie saia kena virus soalnya, jadi semua data microsoft word nggak kebaca. Payah! Saia hampir nangis darah waktu tahu kalo kompie saia kena virus lagi…T_T…

Sai : perasaan kok gue jadi melankolis amat sih di fic ini? Emosional beudt lagi…

Asuka : eh, boro2 gue pake elo ya… nggak usah ngelunjak deh…

Sai : mana nggak ada lemon-nya sama sekali lagi! Boro-boro lemon, ciuman aja cuman dijidat! Kemana jiwa M-rated loe, heh, author bejadt??

Asuka : nggak usah kebanyakan protes deh loe! Mumpung gue lagi suka ama elo nih!

Sai : *blushing* eh? Elo suka ama gue?

Asuka : *blushing* i-itu… habisnya kalo nama kita digabungin bagus sih… saiasuka…

Sai : bener juga sih… tapi bukannya loe udah punya suami?

Hiruma : heh! Fucking pale! Jangan berani2nya deketin istri gue tercinta ya!

Sai : g-gue eng-enggak deketin kok…

Hiruma : mati aja loe! *ngeluarin bazoka*

Sai : *ngacir*

Asuka : emang susah punya suami cemburuan... ~_~… tapi yang namanya cinta, gimana lagi…

Sasuke : kok di fic ini gue sama sekali nggak muncul sih? Cuma nama gue yang disebut-sebut trus…

Asuka : eh, gue kasih tau ya, Sas. Dari semua yang ada di diri loe, yang bagus tu cuman nama loe doang! Makanya gue juga cuman pake nama loe doang…

Sasuke : CHIDORI!!!

Hiruma : Gue bilang jangan deketin istri tercinta gue, fucking chicken! *ngebazoka dua bersaudara pucat itu*

-udah, nggak usah peduliin talkshow gaje ini. Ini cuma pelampiasan saia doang. Sampe ketemu di fic2 berikut!-

Jangan lupa ripyu!!!! Saia kangen beudt di ripyu ama readers…


End file.
